


Interlude

by macgyvershe



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Sexy Times, VN Co-wrote, two authors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: Written long ago for the StarGate SG1 fandom. This was written by two authors. Myself and VN. I won't use her name as frankly I don't remember it. I would love to give her credit. I wrote the first and third part of the story. She wrote the center. I thought it still stands the test of time.





	Interlude

Interlude Part One - SU 

The warm night air had everyone in shirtsleeves. She lay in her fatigues and a black tee shirt on top of her sleeping roll. She was not asleep, yet not fully awake either. The full moonlight of this world gave her skin a healthy glow and revealed her slender figure, full, round and curvaceous even in the unfeminine clothing.

As he looked closer, he could see that she wore no restraining under garment. Her firm breasts moved rhythmically with her peaceful breaths. He could see the pulse beating softly at her neck. The soft curve was somehow erotic to him. Sitting down next to her, he smelled her fragrance. No perfumes, just the subtle hint of something floral, probably her soap.

He sat there watching her for the longest time. Then something in him took over and he leaned over her and placed his lips upon the curve of her neck.

It was not a kiss. It was too soft to awaken her. He closed his eyes and savored the moment: reveling in the scent and feel of her. As he moved back from the stolen moment, he found her eyes open and upon him.

There was only acceptance in her eyes. Encouraged, he brought his hand up to touch the full lips that she held slightly open. She brought her own hand up to caress his. Bringing his long slender fingers to her lips, she kissed his inner palm, and then stared into his deep brown eyes. Waiting.

He cupped her face in his strong hands, all the while searching her eyes to make sure that this was all okay with her. She smiled and he took that as a positive sign and brought his lips to hers.

She is warm, so soft and warm. He could not remember how long it had been since he felt these feelings. His body grew hot and full. The kiss is long, starting at playful and ending deeply passionate.

When they finally come up for air, her lips are red and full. Her eyes asked for more and her hand led his to the soft mounds of her breasts.

He could not deny her. Touching her, watching and listening for signs of enjoyment, rewarded with her sweet moans of pleasure.

(-_-)

Interlude Part 2 - VN

Biting her lip, she attempted to stifle the utterances from her throat, aware that nearby her two other team members slept and dreamt. Hazily she wondered if this was but a dream also, an illicit fantasy stolen from her thoughts to project through her subconscious.

His hands moved lower, sweeping over her still clothed form, spreading desire and passion with ease, leaving her writhing beneath him as her own hands moving up to grasp at his shoulders and neck before trailing over the shifting muscles, hearing his echoing murmurs of pleasure.

Tugging gently, she urged him closer, his body moving to lie next to hers, legs entangling with the discarded edges of her sleeping bag as their hands continued to explore and caress. Bringing her face back to his, she captured his lips, sharing in another long, sweet, drugging kiss.

At the back of her mind, logic threatened her arousal soaked thought processes, warning her of demerit, demotion and worse. But as his hands continued to seduce her, his lips melding to hers, their bodies shifting against each other’s in a primeval dance... the threats were subdued, and all she could focus on was him.

Breaking apart once more, they stared at each other silently, their breathing heavy, hands stilling for the moment. For a long time they just lay there, warm in each other's arms, the quiet night sounds serenading them as they focused on each other, searching for answers to questions they had never been able to ask in each other's eyes.

He opened his mouth to speak, only for her to shift, moving to lay a soft finger against his lips as she shook her head gently.

No, the actions seemed to say. Do not speak, no words, no promises, no vows; just us, just this, just now.

He smiled tenderly, her features mirroring his, as he moved to lay his hand against the side of her face, palm cupping her cheek, fingers smoothing away the loose strands of hair. Her own fingers moved, abandoning his lips to caress the rough texture of his skin and at her movement, his smile widened, taking on a mischievous tone and before she could think to stop him, his mouth opened again, and silently he spoke to her.

_I want you_ , he mouthed, smiling still.

She nodded ever so slightly, fingers moving to bury themselves in his short hair at his nape, bringing him back down towards her. Her lips merely millimeters from his, she smiled in kind. _I know_ , she mouthed back to him feeling his breath brush over her face like a gentle breeze. _I want you too._

And with that she brought her lips back to his, sealing their now-spoken desire.

(-_-)

Interlude Part Three – SU

His left arm crushed her to him as he touched her; she squeezed his right hand with her strong thighs. For a moment, the desire took away his senses and his breath. He felt the heaviness and lightness, the burning fire that his own release demanded. Then the wisdom of his many years of experience quenched his longing and he became her lover. She was all that mattered now, her comfort, her pleasure, her release. Without that, without her, this was meaningless movement, self-delusion.

Deeply, devotedly he kissed her lips and filled her mouth. As deftly, he loosened the rough fabric of her clothing. As her hands explored and searched him, he was not distracted from his purpose. He slid his hand carefully down through restricting fabric and to her soft, tender flesh. [Hot, so, so hot and moist, ready. So….ready] He caressed the soft petals, searching for the fleshy nib, the yawning rose. [Ah, there, just there. I have you now.] Her body trembled and the breath caught in her throat. [Now, slowly, patiently, what does she like, what feels so good to her] Her body tensed and relaxed. [La petite morte, the little death.] He knew now where she was and what she craved.

His kisses became ravenous as he stroked her silently. He was totally content in his discovery. Her barely audible sighs punctuated the night. Then she was in another place. Her breathing measured by the movements of his hand. He let her relax into his strong embrace as he nibbled at her breasts. Teasing the already ridged tips of her tits, moistening the shirt that covered those living beauties. He made love to them as he made love to her. Concentrating on them and their pleasure. Delighting in her fulfillment, he felt the insistent pounding of his heart and his heat. She had to be more than ready. [Go for it, babe…eat it up. I am holding on for you]

He held her, pleased her, satisfied her repeatedly as her heat rose and her fire burned. Incendiary. Holding her tightly, so tightly. [Oh, it felt good…the aching, the longing, watching her body move…alive and living].

She was breathing heavily now. Her eyes wide, her body salmon-colored with desire. There was amazement in her eyes, delight and tears of joy and a wicked, you’re-going-to-get-yours smile. A smile he’d long known had resided there just for him. [She’s a firecracker]

Easily, she pressed him to the ground, abandoning any semblance of civility; she plucked the shirt from her body and pulled her fatigues low enough for her to straddle him. She was there. Happily smiling at his grinning face.

With little patience, she exposed him to the night air. Mounting the knight, she buried him deep inside her. They both felt the delirium of ecstasy when flesh finally penetrates flesh. Then all was lost in the ancient dance; their pounding hearts punctuating the rhythms, the emptiness filled to a capacity that both bodies could never hope to hold.


End file.
